


A  Pirate's Life

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Trip and Malcolm go to the movies. (09/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: September 19 is International Talk Like a Pirate day, matelotage was an actual practice by pirates where they shared everything including wives, and was the closest thing to recognized gay marriage that they had.  
  
Beta: Thanks to Bev Crusher for suggestions, all remaining mistakes are my own.  


* * *

Malcolm sighed heavily. He realized that the dress up, audience participation of Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl was very important to Trip. That Trip had gone to the revival every five years with his sister Elizabeth who apparently dressed up as the lady pirate Anna Marie and Trip being someone who enjoyed creating things went as Will Turner. The audience participation version of Pirates of the Caribbean had become as popular as the ones for Rocky Horror Picture show. Now Enterprise was going to have this event for movie night and it was the first time Malcolm had seen his lover smile since entering the expanse and the hunt for the Xindi.

Malcolm fussed with his dreadlocks, the jewelry, the hat, and examined the kohl he had applied to his eyelids. He looked rather odd as Jack Sparrow, but Trip had insisted that his Will Turner needed to show up with a Jack. As Trip believed that the blacksmith and Pirate were perfect for each other. Malcolm having seen the movie before knew that according to it Will had won Elizabeth's hand in marriage, however he agreed that Jack and Will were more suited for each other. If to give his lover a temporary respite from the anger, hatred, and grief he had wrapped himself in, if by dressing up and swishing around, as Jack would put a smile on Trip's face even for just a few minutes. Well then, this would be all worth it.

Malcolm exited his quarters to head to Trip's as they had agreed to walk together to the movie. Various crewmembers dressed as characters in the movie greeted him as he traveled. "Shiver me timbers." "Pirate off the port bow." "Captain Sparrow, you're walking with a list, have some rum." "Arr, matey, are you headin' to get yourself a matelotage with your blacksmith?"

The last he had responded to, "Now, me hearty, if you do not keep your eye on your own account I shall hang ye from the nearest yardarm, savvy?"

"Savvy." Captain Archer had replied, chuckling as he walked away in his Barbosa outfit. Followed by Porthos who was resignedly wearing a patch over one eye.

He arrived at Trip's cabin, pressed the door chime and waited only a brief moment for Trip to answer. Oh, dear god! Trip was barely wearing a white flowy shirt and vest that were similar to the one Will wore in the movie. The engineer had also lengthened his hair, put on those skintight pants, those boots and carried a hat with a feathered plume. "Prepare to be boarded, Mr. Turner." Malcolm purred.

"Not till the movie's over Jack." Trip said with a smile.

Oh, that smile, this outfit, was worth putting on this costume. Besides Malcolm rather liked the swishiness that pretending to be Jack would give him. Though he would be very reluctant to admit it to anyone, especially Trip. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you luv. I must say that I'm looking forward to plundering tonight. You are the dearest treasure one could hope for."

Trip blushed, "Thank you Captain Sparrow, shall we go?"

When they got there they noticed that T'Pol had been convinced to put on the outfit worn by Elizabeth in the beginning of the movie. Hoshi was in a barely there wenches outfit. Travis was another Captain Jack Sparrow so Malcolm felt honored bound to go "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Then Travis said, "No I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." They had argued like little kids on the playground until separated by both their Wills. Malcolm had to admit that Novakavich made a fetching Will, though not as nice as his own.

They both enjoyed the movie, how everyone would say "That's Captain Sparrow" in time with the actor. How everyone would pick up those little swordlike things that pierced finger foods and do ripostes in time with the sword fights. And the various other things audiences had made up to make it a cult like following. Including the few who would yell at the screen, "Get a room already and plunder Will already, Jack."

Finally the movie ended and Malcolm kissed Trip deeply; barely hearing the crowd yell, "get a room already and plunder Will already, Jack!" Malcolm heeded the advice and hurried his engineer back to his quarters. They hurried into the room, discarded their clothing, Malcolm keeping the hat and dreadlocks on. "Oh love, my dearest treasure."

Trip gasping, "Jack, please Jack."

Malcolm decided that rather than just plundering his southerner; he should treasure him in the hopes it would ease the aching soul and heart within his love. For though his engineer was relaxed now, the guilt, grief, anger and hatred he had been carrying around was still hovering around them threatening to take Trip away from him and into misery. Malcolm wanted to delay that as long as possible.

Malcolm trailed gentle kisses over Trip's face, let his hands cherish that glorious, muscular body, murmured words of comfort and love, trying to imprint his loving touch deep into his love's mind. "Oh luv, you are glorious. Strong muscles from the work you do, capable talented fingers, 'tis a wonder to me that I found a treasure like you. Now bein' a pirate I must take care to truly value the treasure I've found."

Having spotted some massage oil, Malcolm reached for it and contemplated the flushed, hungry look Trip was giving him. "Turn over luv."

"Mal..." Trip whined.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow you landlubber you, and you must remember what Captain Jack wants, Captain Jack gets. Now get onto your stomach lad, savvy?"

Trip swallowed and chuckled while turning onto his stomach. Malcolm briefly closed his eyes in thanks and in joy to hear the chuckle. It wasn't the robust laughter of before the Xindi attack, but it was a sign of healing, or at least the armoury officer desperately hoped it was a sign of healing. Malcolm coated his hands with the massage oil and warmed it, then started working on his love's back. Easing the tension and the knots, while caressing and lightly pinching to keep desire burning between them. He did not want Trip to fall asleep on him yet; he wanted to make sure his love knew how cherished he was.

Malcolm lingered while massaging the neck and shoulders, leaning down to kiss and lick at the skin. Murmuring to his love, "you are gorgeous. So beautiful inside and out." Then he started to caress his way down to the bum, stroking the skin softly, gasping as Trip spread those lovely long legs of his. He gently prepared him and once the muscle was sufficiently loosened Malcolm growled, "prepare for boarding you scurvy knave."

"Aye, Captain Jack." Trip whispered back.

Malcolm gradually entered the tight passage, taking care not to hurt his love. Advancing and retreating until he was fully home for the first time since they had learned that Trip's sister had died. Malcolm bowed his head in thanks for this moment, remembering all the times Trip had come to him for a fast hard fuck, the pain and distance in his engineer's eyes, and then being left alone.

Malcolm started to gently stroke into his love, slowly, moving with his love, swaying with his love, engraving each moment in his memory. For his love may try to push him away again and wrap himself only in pain. Trip's scent breathed in, his taste savored by open mouth and tongue. The texture and softness of skin explored, each hot spot explored, bones and muscles traced, always with the intent of showing how precious the southerner was to him.

In and out, back and forth, gently rising from one desperate valley to another high hill of desire, moving together into a gentle climax. "Trip, love you."

"Malcolm," he heard whispered as he gently withdrew. Trip turned over, took him into those strong arms, bowed his head and started to sob. Malcolm soothed his love, rubbing his back and whispering, "I'm here luv, I'm here." Letting Trip sob out his sorrow, gently caressing him as it eased into hiccups and sad sighs.

"I miss her so much Mal." Trip said. "For awhile it was like I was all alone in the universe. I know I had you and my friends, but the pain was tearin' me apart and I couldn't let myself be comforted. If I had been there...I just can't help but think that if I had been there I could have protected her like I promised too. I promised I would be there for her, and I wasn't. How can I live with breakin' that promise?"

"Love, you told me that Liz supported your decision to join Enterprise, that she was excited and happy that you had achieved your dream. And that she loved hearing from you about our discoveries and worried about you." Malcolm said and felt Trip starting to struggle within his arms. "Trip, you told me she knew how close some of your calls had been and that she worried that you'd be taken from her, that you had told her that if anything happened to you, to please allow herself to move on with life and find happiness. Do you think your sister would want anything less for you?"

Trip sagged into his arms and cried softly. "No, but Mal, she should've been safe on Earth. How can I live with her bein' gone when she should've been safe, when I might've been able to protect her?"

"Trip, I wish I knew how to help you." Malcolm whispered as he kissed Trip's forehead. "But I just don't have the words. All I know is that as we seek out the one's who did this, all we have is each other. We are stronger together than apart and I want you to know that I will do all I can to help you. I do know that your sister was justifiably proud of you, of what you have accomplished on this ship. She was proud and glad you were here, and she knew that meant risks to you. She would never blame you for what happened, she would only ask that you seek out the ones responsible and make sure they would never hurt someone else's sister. She would want you to go with a sense of resolve, and wish only that you returned to Earth safely, for as long as you live, her memory shall live and be cherished. You knew her better than anyone else and she knew you would keep the memory of her sacred and pass on to others how beautiful of a person she was."

"Maybe, I wish I could believe that Mal." Trip said. "All I know is that I want the Xindi to pay for what they've done."

"They will, love." Malcolm assured Trip. "Will you be staying the night?" He asked tentatively, not allowing himself to hope, preparing himself for another small rejection from Trip.

"Yeah," Trip smiled sadly at him. "I think I'd like that."

Malcolm felt a tear of thankfulness fall down his cheek, and smiled as Trip brushed it away.

"Let's get into the shower to clean up." Trip said.

While in the shower they soothed each other with gentle touches, dried each other off and then held each other in Trip's bed. Malcolm held his love close, soothing him with words until he fell asleep. Malcolm watched the southerner for awhile, noting the new lines on his face, the sadness of expression even in sleep and dared to hope that he and Trip could move towards healing.


End file.
